Vautil mieux être crainte, ou aimée?
by Syriel
Summary: One-Shot, Récit de la montée en puissance de la Reine Rouge, entre les deux venues d'Alice dans le Pays de Merveilles. Ou, comment la jalousie peut faire tuer un Roi, l'ambition ronger un Valet, et la colère perdre une Reine...


Vaut-il mieux être craint, ou aimé ?

Au-dehors, aucun bruit, car le silence habitait cette partie du Pays. Le rai de lumière transperça le dais pourpre, frappant de plein fouet un visage pâle. Une main froissa les draps de soie, languissamment. Avec lenteur, elle se retourna ; ses paupières battirent un instant, avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux. Un soupir de contentement s'échappa de ses lèvres blanches : le matin est un moment appréciable, où les obstacles de la journée semblent si lointains qu'il est facile de les oublier. Blottie dans son lit, qu'il est agréable de rêver que le temps est suspendu…

Mais il reprend bientôt sa course effrénée, et vous jette violemment contre les rivages de la réalité.

D'un geste vif, elle repoussa les draps, la contrepointe brodée du fil le plus fin. S'assit, s'étira, avant de se lever. Le contact du sol de pierre avec ses pieds nus la fit frissonner. Le cœur serré, elle essaya de ne pas voir la place vide, à côté du creux chaud que son corps avait quitté. Tout ici lui rappelait… les remords la prirent à nouveau à la gorge ; elle les chassa résolument. Pleurer est indigne d'une reine.

En simple chemise de nuit, elle s'installa devant sa coiffeuse : ce meuble valait toutes les merveilles du château. D'un bois de rose sombre, hésitant entre le brun et le rouge ; le haut miroir encadré de délicates sculptures torsadées… elle aimait y interroger son reflet, scruter son regard. Son image lui renvoyait l'écho des années passées, les souvenirs resurgissaient. Et parfois, c'était un autre visage qu'elle apercevait : un sourire d'une douceur de neige, qu'elle exécrait plus que tout. Un soupir. Pas ce matin.

Frémissante, presque nue dans la dentelle blanche de sa chemise de nuit, elle se saisit d'une brosse, et ôta prestement les pinces d'argent qui maintenait ses boucles. Sa chevelure rouge cascada, sang sur épaules de glace. Lentement, elle se coiffa. Malgré son statut, jamais elle n'avait voulu d'une habilleuse. Le matin n'appartenait qu'à elle ; c'était le seul instant où elle se sentait elle-même. Personne ne le lui volerait.

Les cheveux devenaient soyeux, aussi doux que la robe lisse de la pluie. Satisfaite, elle posa la brosse. Une clé, tirée de son corsage lâche, se nicha entre ses doigts. Un tour dans une serrure dorée. Du petit coffret, à gauche du miroir, elle tira un pinceau de poil de martre, un écrin à demi-ouvert d'où s'échappa un léger nuage, un morceau de khôl. Ce qu'il fallait pour se dissimuler aux yeux de la cour, et disparaître sous un masque d'artifice. Après avoir appliqué la poudre avec soin, elle souligna son regard d'un trait noir, à la fois cruel et enjôleur. Le plus délicat venait ensuite : d'un minuscule pot ciselé dans une perle d'huître, elle recueillit un éclat de rouge. Mille précautions pour l'appliquer sur ses lèvres diaphanes, en un cœur parfait. La couleur de ce fard était si profonde, que l'on racontait volontiers dans les recoins du Château qu'il était fait des gouttes de sang coulant sur la hache du Bourreau, après les exécutions. Bien sûr, ces rumeurs la faisaient sourire… mais elle ne les détrompait pas.

Souriant largement en inspectant le miroir, elle reposa le petit pinceau, et ferma le pot d'écarlate. Splendide. Le mot résonnait dans sa tête. Splendide, et désirable. Aussitôt, ses pensées s'enflammèrent de colère : elle se remémorait l'affront, l'amour bafoué, et les regards langoureux qu'_il_ lui avait jeté, à _elle_. L'ignoble l'avait séduit : cela ne lui avait pas suffit d'être la plus douce, la plus merveilleuse, la plus comblée, la plus choyée par leurs parents. Non. Elle avait du le lui prendre, alors qu'il lui appartenait.

Tremblante de colère, elle referma le coffret aux fards, s'efforçant de calmer sa respiration. Le moment était mal choisi pour craquer : aujourd'hui, elle devrait annoncer à la Cour que le Pays était sans Roi, et que désormais, elle régnerait seule. Elle inventerait une histoire, justifierait cette situation incongrue ; elle s'en sortirait. Déjà, nul n'osait la contredire : tous la redoutait. Jamais elle n'avouerait que ces explosions de fureur cachaient le cœur en sang d'une âme blessée. Le mensonge n'était pas à craindre, puisqu'il en allait du bien du Pays.

Profond soupir ; ses épaules s'affaissèrent un instant. Elle baissa la tête, et la chevelure rouge fit un écran aux rayons du soleil. Elle mentirait ; elle ressentait tout le danger et l'absurdité de cette décision. Mais renoncer signifiait avouer son erreur... Non, il fallait essayer d'être forte. Si souvent, elle avait renoncé devant sa sœur…

Lorsque l'Ancien Roi, son père, avait cédé la Couronne à Mirana, elle avait juré de se venger. Après l'attaque de Marmoréal et l'incendie du Palais Blanc, elle avait cru la partie gagnée : sa sœur ne possédait plus rien, n'était plus rien ! Mais elle avait reconstruit. Avec cette douce assurance qui lui était propre, Mirana avait trouvé des alliés, des amis, des fidèles, et rebâti son château, pierre par pierre. Et un jour, l'impudente avait eu l'outrecuidance de pénétrer dans sa propre Cour, ici, à Crims. Intolérable ! Mais elle avait toléré, par égard pour son Roi, qu'elle adorait, et plus encore pour les liens du sang qu'elle n'osait briser. Car aussi haineux fussent ses sentiments envers sa sœur, elle ne voulait pas la tuer, car sa mort ne présentait aucun intérêt. La briser, l'anéantir, la voir ramper, oui ; pas la tuer. Il est infiniment plus gratifiant pour le bourreau de surplomber sa victime à terre, que de donner le coup de grâce.

Seulement voilà : en parfait nuisible, Mirana s'était immiscée dans sa vie, alors qu'il aurait mieux fallût pour toutes les deux qu'elle comprenne son échec. Une fois à Crims, l'abominable y avait fait son nid : sans doute pensait-elle amadouer la Cour avec son air d'enfant perdue, de douce vierge innocente. Mais pas sa sœur. Elle avait supporté patiemment ce petit manège, puis, écoeurée par les manœuvres doucereuses de Mirana, avait décidé de la renvoyer sur les terres de Marmoréal. Et avant qu'elle ne parte…

Elle se souvenait de cette scène, dans les jardins du Palais rouge. Ses mains tremblèrent ; sous la fine dentelle de la chemise de nuit, son corps se hérissait d'épines douloureuses, de colère et de froid. Le même froid ressenti à ce moment-là… Elle les avait surpris tous les deux. Le Roi, _son_ Roi, souriait à l'infâme créature, de l'air le plus complice du monde. Elle secoua la tête ; ils avaient…

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule nue. Elle sursauta.

- Ma Reine…

Ferma les yeux. La colère reflua, lentement.

- Stayne…

Le Valet de Cœur pencha la tête. Entrer ainsi, sans se faire annoncer, sans protocole n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Cependant, après hier soir... Elle se leva ; la main ne quitta pas son épaule. Il était plus grand qu'elle, ce qui l'obligeait à lever les yeux. D'ordinaire, l'insulte l'aurait mise dans une rage folle. Pour l'instant, elle avait juste envie de fondre en larmes.

Stayne eut presque un sourire : elle paraissait si frêle, si délicate. Un geste trop brusque suffirait à faner cette rose. Bien sûr, le Valet savait que cet état ne durerait pas : en femme fière, Iracebeth relèverait la tête. Bientôt, elle prendrait seule les rênes du Pays, ce qui rendait impératif pour lui de devenir indispensable. Être dans les bonnes grâces de la Reine signifiait occuper une position de choix à la Cour : commander la garde était une chose, mais il fallait voir plus grand. La soldatesque ne lui permettait pas de satisfaire pleinement son ambition ; le poste de Valet n'était pas assez gratifiant. Conseiller, peut-être, ou bien même… Roi. L'œil unique d'Illosovic se voila d'ambition. Oui, Roi. Quoi de plus facile, en effet ? Pour posséder le trône, possédons la Reine ! Après tout, n'était-elle pas femme ? Malgré son caractère explosif, il serait aisé de la séduire, de se l'attacher. Il la regarda : cheveux défaits, le teint si pâle qu'elle semblait de glace, les lèvres vermeilles… désirable, sans les apprêts de la Cour.

Enfin, elle s'éloigna de lui ; la main du Valet retomba le long de son flanc. Quelques pas dans la vaste chambre, avant qu'elle ne fasse volte-face.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Je n'aime pas être dérangée le matin.

Ce n'était pas de la colère, plutôt une simple constatation. Stayne baissa la tête, et prit un air songeur.

- J'ai pensé que ma place était ici, avec vous.

Une profonde révérence :

- Néanmoins, veuillez me pardonner ma Reine. Je reviendrai plus tard.

Il tourna les talons dans un claquement de bottes, et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Non !

Mains sur la poignée, il étouffa un rictus. Prévisible.

Feignant la surprise, il fit volte-face :

- Ma Reine ?

- Je…

Iracebeth hésita. Il ne devait pas partir ; il chassait la voix de culpabilité qui résonnait au fond de son cœur. Et lui seul savait ce qu'elle avait fait : il devenait à la fois un allié et un ennemi. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- Restez.

Un murmure. Elle aurait préféré un ordre impérieux, mais sa voix la trahissait. Lui, obéissant toujours aux froides lois de l'étiquette, hocha la tête.

- Comme vous le désirez, ma Reine.

Le silence s'installa, comme une chape de plomb. Elle n'osait pas croiser son regard, et fixait obstinément les catelles de marbre. Trop de choses se bousculaient en elle : faire le tri était impossible. Il fallait s'habiller, quitter la chambre, siéger dans la salle du trône. Annoncer à la Cour, aux conseillers royaux, qu'il n'y aurait plus de Roi. Elle ne s'en sentait pas la force.

- Je n'irai pas.

- Excusez-moi ? Je n'ai pas bien… commença Stayne.

- Je n'irai pas ! JE N'IRAI PAS !

Avant que le Valet n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle courut se réfugier dans le grand lit. S'enfouir sous les couvertures, et ne plus jamais ressortir d'ici, voilà qui était tentant ! Et tant pis pour la fierté. Elle ne pouvait pas affronter ça : une fois le verni de la colère en éclats, elle était sans force. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, s'écrasèrent sur la soie. Elle ne voulait plus se battre : la violence n'engendrait que la peur, et la peur ne suffisait pas pour cacher la vérité. On pouvait couper des têtes à tour de bras, on ne pouvait pas empêcher le peuple de murmurer.

Stayne haussa un sourcil : cette réaction était inattendue. Les explosions colériques convenaient davantage que les larmes à Iracebeth. La perte du Roi surpassait la colère de la jalousie : il pourrait se servir de cela. Consoler la Reine, c'était empocher son cœur. Doucement, il s'approcha du lit, jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le matelas moelleux. Des sanglots étouffés perçaient la contrepointe de satin où elle s'était cachée. Le Valet posa une main douce sur la bosse tremblante de son épaule : il pouvait sentir la chaleur de la peau sous le tissu.

- Ma Reine. Croyez-vous que se cacher ici soit une solution ? Que va dire la Cour ?

- Allez-vous-en ! couina-t-elle d'une petite voix aigue. Je… ce n'était pas grave ! Je ne sortirai jamais d'ici, je… je m'en fiche de ce que dira la Cour !

- Mais… et votre royaume ? continua-t-il avec lenteur. Que deviendront vos terres, vos possessions ? Que deviendra Crims ?

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas ! Fichez-le camp, Stayne !

Il ôta sa main.

- Dois-je comprendre que vous refuser la Couronne ?

- Parfaitement !

Le Valet poussa un long soupir désabusé.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que je me mette en route dès maintenant.

Les sanglots se suspendirent. Elle sortit la tête de la couverture : ses yeux rouges brillaient de larmes ; le kôlh habillait ses yeux d'un voile charbonneux ; le fard sur ses lèvres s'effaçait en une traînée sur sa joue droite. Perdue, elle chercha son regard :

- Où allez-vous ?

Le ton se voulait dur ; il était craintif, comme une mésange effarouchée. Illosovic eut un sourire désolé :

- Eh bien… puisque vous renoncez à la Couronne, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Si je veux continuer à mener ma vie honorablement, il me faut aller au plus vite à Marmoréal.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, incrédule :

- À Marmoréal ? Mais… pourquoi ?!

- À dire vrai, j'ose espérer que votre sœur me prendra à son service. Comme, après vous, la Couronne lui revient de droit, elle sera Reine. Peut-être aura-t-elle besoin d'un Valet compétant ?

Il avait prononcé ces mots de l'air le plus ingénu du monde. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Un instant, elle parut suffoquée… puis se jeta brusquement dans ses bras. Le Valet l'y accueillit d'un air surpris, avec toute la douceur possible. Désespérément, elle le serrait contre elle, enfouissait son visage dans son cou, pressait son corps délicat contre la rude armure de cuir noir. Stayne sentait les petites pointes de ses seins frotter contre son torse ; il referma ses bras dans le dos d'Iracebeth, et préféra jouer la carte de la décence.

- Ma Reine… si quelqu'un entrait…

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle avait recommencé à pleurer. Que se souciait-elle qu'on les trouve ainsi ?

- Ne partez pas, murmurait-elle. Je vous en prie… je vous en supplie, Stayne… ne me laissez pas !

Le Valet de Cœur sourit d'un air carnassier : on y était ! Les prières qui pouvaient lui ouvrir la porte du grand monde… Jouant avec elle à la manière d'un chat avec la souris, il fit mine de se détacher d'elle ; elle le serra plus fortement. Sa chemise de nuit remonta le long de ses jambes fines, découvrant la peau douce qui s'y cachait. Stayne y jeta un coup d'oeil, mais se ressaisit bien vite : la concupiscence viendrait après la grandeur. Faussement résigné, il poussa un soupir.

- Ma Reine…

- Vous m'avez aidée après le départ d'Alice, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez tout remis en ordre, vous avez maté les révoltes de ces paysans… C'est grâce à vous si j'ai pu me venger de Mirana… et la nuit dernière…

Elle ravala ses sanglots. Ses lèvres bougeaient délicieusement contre le cou d'Illosovic ; il frissonnait malgré lui. L'odeur de l'homme l'enveloppait, chaude, puissante. Lorsqu'elle avait surpris le Roi et Mirana, une partie de son esprit avait songé que le prétexte serait bien trouvé. Eliminez le Roi, il vous reste le Valet, seul mâle maître du jeu.

- Hier soir, chuchota-t-elle, c'est vous qui avez tenu la hache. Et vous aviez promis que… que vous seriez toujours là.

- Je serai toujours là. Mais, si vous n'êtes plus Reine…

- Je le resterai. Pour vous. Je serai Reine, et vous demeurerez à mes côtés.

- Vous avez tué le Roi, souffla-t-il d'un air de reproche.

La proximité avec son corps de femme l'enflammait ; il resta impassible. En l'entendant, un cri désespéré échappa à Iracebeth :

- C'est vous qui l'avez tué.

- Sur votre ordre.

Elle tenta d'échapper à son étreinte, qu'il raffermit davantage. Prisonnière contre lui, elle tremblait, suffoquait.

- Il… il le fallait. Le Roi… il serait parti. Il m'aurait laissée. Il aurait rejoint… ma sœur.

À nouveau, le Valet eut un sourire sardonique que, réfugiée au creux de son cou, elle ne put voir. Nul ne saurait jamais que le Roi s'était retrouvé par hasard dans les Jardins, de même que la Reine Blanche, tous deux menés là par Stayne, sous de faux prétextes. Puis, la jalousie et les soupçons avaient œuvré. Eliminez votre rival, et l'échec est mat.

- Donc, dit-il lentement, d'une voix douce comme une caresse, si je vous quitte… c'est moi que vous tuerez.

Un soupir d'effroi. La petite bouche remua contre sa peau. Imperceptiblement, la main du Valet descendit se nicher dans le creux de ses reins. La Reine se laissa faire, étourdie.

- Non… non ! Je ne pourrai jamais vous… c'est moi qui mourrais !

Les larmes la secouèrent encore. Diable d'acteur, Stayne effleura lentement son dos, la berçant comme un enfant ; il s'émerveillait de la chaleur de sa peau. Il enfouit sa tête dans la chevelure d'Iracebeth, sa bouche tout près de l'oreille de la Reine.

- Alors je resterai. Vous êtes ma Reine, et je vous ai juré fidélité. La Couronne vous revient. Je vous appartiendrai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

En l'entendant, elle se redressa, et lui fit face. Son visage était si proche qu'elle percevait sa respiration contre sa joue. Les doigts qui couraient dans son dos avaient une autre douceur, une douceur si différente de celle de son Roi ; plus nerveuse, plus… puissante. Protégée par les bras du Valet, elle se laissa aller.

- Oui… je vais garder la Couronne. Je serai Reine, et je leur montrerai.

- Ils vous craindront, assura Stayne en caressant sa joue.

Renversée contre lui, elle était abandonnée, perdue. Si proche, qu'il aurait pu l'embrasser… la faire sienne.

- Et vous, demanda-t-elle, me craindrez-vous… ?


End file.
